IT In The Real World
This article of the IT in the real world contains information as following: * The Number Of Internet Users And The Use Of Internet In The World * Internet Live Statistics * 2014 World Internet Stats The Number Of Internet Users And The Use Of Internet In The World The global use of internet in the world is rising rapidly since 1995 since around 40% of the world population has an internet connection, being that during 1995 there were less than 1%. The number of internet users has increased so rapidly from 1999 to 2014 that it has increased by tenfold. (The current year, 2015 is still uncountable). The first billion internet users was reached in 2005. The second billion in 2010 and the third billion in 2014. The chart and table below will show the number of global internet users per year since 1993: Internet Live Statistics The footage I will show you below is live footage during 4th of June, 2015. It shows how many people had been online on whichever program icons that are shown. As you cannot see as this is a screenshot of the website, the numbers were increasing rapidly to show the increasing use of the internet and all the social devices by the people in the real world. This proves how the internet has connected everyone together using of course, social media such as Facebook, emailing devices such as Gmail and many more. 2014 World Internet Stats According to a website which will be linked below, there were new figures released during the 5th of May, 2014, that by the end of 2014, there will be almost 3 billion internet users, two-thirds of them coming from the developing world. They had also mentioned that the number of mobile-broadband subscriptions will reach 2.3 billion globally. Again, fifty-five percent of these subscriptions are expected to be in the developing world. ** A side note: I am using information from 2014 while it is currently 2015 since 2015 has yet to end, and to provide more concrete results, I had to use information provided during 2014. According to the same website, it is shown that by the end of 2014, forty-four percent of the world's households will have internet access. Close to one-third (31%) of the households in developing countries will finally be connected to the internet. Figuratively speaking, at least one out of two households in the CIS will be connected to the internet. In Africa, things aren't looking as good as only about of ten households will be connected to the internet. On the bright side, household internet access in Africa will continue to grow rapidly at double digit rates. By the end of 2014, in is estimated that the number of internet users will reach a whooping three billion! The two-thirds of the world's internet users are from the developing world. According to the information, forty percent of the internet users came globally, seventy-eight percent in developing countries and thirty-two percent in developing countries. In Africa, almost 20 per cent of the population will be online by end 2014, up from 10 per cent in 2010. By: Pearl Ng Yijing 9E External Links: http://www.internetlivestats.com/ http://www.internetworldstats.com/stats.htm Category:Suleman's Group